


Drabbles from the 2016 Last Drabble Writer Standing contest

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Dom Draco Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Object Insertion, Riding Crops, Sub Harry Potter, Wartime AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Seven drabbles written for the 2016 Last Drabble Writer Standing contest on LJ - which I won that year :)





	1. Patience, Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for LDWS week 1 was:  
>  _"Manners, Potter, or I’ll have to give you a detention."_  
>  Associated drabbles had to be no more than 499 words long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally published July 19, 2016.](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1352989.html) This drabble is 499 words and is rated NC-17.

He’d been like this for hours, Harry was sure of it.  
  
His arms strained against the ropes, tied and knotted behind his back. The burn wasn’t painful but it lent a constant awareness to his situation. The blindfold held fast despite his best efforts to shake it off. The spreader bar holding his legs splayed open kept him immobilised. He was trussed up with his arse up in the air, spread open and laid out for  
viewing pleasure.  
  
And through it all, the plug vibrated deep inside him, making his insides squirm and his cheeks flush with humiliation.  
  
Harry whined beseechingly. It was the only voice he was allowed during these…sessions.  
  
“Manners, Potter, or I’ll have to give you a detention.”  
  
He couldn’t see Draco but he could hear the scratching of the quill. Harry whined in despair. How Draco could grade essays at a time like this was beyond him. Harry couldn’t stand it. Frustrated, he struggled against his bonds.  
  
“Enough.”  
  
Draco’s reprimand was sharp and Harry froze instinctively. His stomach fluttered with a blend of humiliation and anticipation.  
  
When Draco was like this— playing the aloof, unforgiving Potions Master— he was devastating. Harry wanted nothing more than to crawl to him, worship him, please him until Draco deigned him worthy of his attention.  
  
But right now, he could only wait. It was maddening. So he squirmed and whined and wiggled his arse, feeling the plug shift inside him until a low groan escaped him.  
  
“Very well.”  
  
The quill dropped with a soft clatter, footsteps approached him. A proprietary hand came to rest on his arse and Harry moaned in relief, pushing back into the touch.  
  
“So distracting,” Draco tutted. “I told you to be patient for me.”  
  
Harry made a scoffing noise and pushed back against Draco’s hand again. His actions elicited a slight chuckle.  
  
“Well, it was longer than I expected,” Draco conceded. “Wait here. And be  _still.”_  
  
Harry held his breath. He wondered what Draco had in mind. The touch of cool leather against his back made him jump.  
  
The crop.  
  
Oh  _yes._  
  
“Ten,” Draco informed him, “for being a naughty, disobedient boy.”  
  
The blows rained down his thighs and arse, swift and unforgiving. His gasps gave way to soft whines and desperate whimpers. The swish of the leather sailing through the air was a constant. Then, just as soon as it began, it was over.  
  
Draco’s hand wrapped around his cock even as he pried the plug out. Slim fingers delved deep inside Harry, prodding at the sensitive spot inside him even as the grip on his cock tightened. Harry whined and bucked, caught in a torrent of sensation. Draco curled a finger inside him and his balls drew up. With a high pitched cry, Harry came all over the carpet.  
  
“That's it,” Draco praised, stroking his back until he came down from his high. “Hold your position until I’m finished. If you’re a good boy for me, perhaps I’ll reward your patience tonight.”


	2. Sleep Talking (Or in Harry's Case: Sleep Sulking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for LDWS week 2 was:  
>  _"Harry’s mind worked feverishly and his dreams, when he finally fell asleep, were broken and disturbed by images of Malfoy..."_  
>  Associated drabbles had to be exactly 365 words long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally published July 26, 2016.](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1354576.html) This drabble is 365 words and is rated R.

Harry was fast asleep on the sofa when he got home from the market.  
  
Draco paused for a moment to observe his sleeping boyfriend. He chuckled at the sight. Harry was especially adorable when he was asleep. He tucked a cushion into Harry’s side to keep him from toppling off the sofa, and went to put away the shopping.  
  
“Draco…Draco,  _no.”_  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks again. Harry was stirring now, frowning as he batted ineffectually at…something in his sleep.  
  
“Draco,  _stop,”_  Harry whined petulantly. “Don’  _want_  new clothes…”  
  
Draco clapped a hand to his mouth to keep from sniggering. Apparently, last week’s shopping debacle was still fresh in Harry’s subconscious. He still maintained that it was a necessary evil. Grown men needed more than two shirts.  
  
“Always do this,” Harry mumbled. “Promise not t’ tease Ron…an’ then you  _do.”_  
  
Honestly, that one wasn’t even his fault. Weasley had shown up to dinner in an orange Chudley Cannon sweatshirt— what was he supposed to do? Draco was only human.  
  
“An’…an’ never do dishes,” Harry added sulkily. Apparently, there was an entire list of grievances. “Jus’ put ‘em away for later…think I don’ know but I  _know.”_  
  
Draco snorted and approached the couch. Harry’s brow was furrowed and he was tossing and turning. Draco shushed him gently and carded a gentle hand through his hair.  
  
“Hush now,” he murmured. “Go to sleep, Harry. I’m sorry, okay? I’ll do better, I promise.”  
  
Harry made a discontented noise and turned over. Draco smiled fondly and kissed to his temple. Harry sighed, evidently appeased, and went still again. Draco waited a moment for his breathing to even out, then got up to leave.  
  
“Draco.”  
  
Draco sighed and stopped short again. For Salazar’s sake, what now? What other sleep induced criticism did Harry have lined up for him?  
  
“Mm, Draco…”  
  
Draco’s eyes widened, he cocked his head speculatively. Harry had a faint smile on his face now. His fists clenched into the cushion and he rolled his hips suggestively.  
  
“Oh,  _yes_ …Draco, that’s…mm, yeah…”  
  
Draco smirked. Now this was more like it. With one last chuckle, he left Harry to his  _very_  pleasant dreams, and went to deal with the shopping.


	3. To Feel Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for LDWS week 4 was:  
>  _"Harry fell to his knees beside Malfoy."_  
>  Associated drabbles had to be exactly 325 words long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally published August 9, 2016.](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1357558.html) This drabble is 325 words and is rated R.
> 
> **Week 4 Winner**

The War ended, not with a bang but a whimper.  
  
The cost was high. Too high. The lines had blurred somewhere along the way.  
  
Friends had been lost. Enemies had made alliances. Hearts had hardened and tears had dried. Failure had exhausted them, but desperation and the odd, lucky strike had kept them going.  
  
As he searched for familiar faces in a battlefield strewn with corpses, Harry wondered why he didn’t feel more grief, more loss, more…anything.  
  
Perhaps he would never feel again.  
  
“Harry.”  
  
Neville approached him. He still had his wand clenched in his fist, even though the battled had ended hours ago. Wariness was a part of them now.  
  
“We found Malfoy,” Neville reported. “He’s… hurt.”  
  
A sudden lance of pain went through Harry, surprising him. He’d heard the same news a hundred times. It was almost routine. He should be used to it.  
  
But with Malfoy…  
  
Malfoy was different. Malfoy made him feel, whether he liked it or not.  
  
Before, it was anger, distrust, envy, fury. Now, his senses were vaguer. He had memories, but no words to go with them.  
  
A boy— sharper and harsher than before— turning his back on his legacy and reaching out for a chance. A truce, formed in desperation and the desire to do right this time. The pain of losing a mother, shared in silence. Brittle trust over nights of rehashing strategies. A partnership, forged over countless battles guarding each other’s backs.  
  
There are no words for what Harry feels. But he does feel.  
  
“Where?”  
  
He’s moving, leaving Neville behind.  
  
Draco stirs, grimacing as he holds his side. Harry falls to his knees beside him.  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“You’re not.”  
  
He pulls Draco’s shirt back, hissing in displeasure at the deep gash.  
  
“Potter.”  
  
Draco’s smile softens and he grasps his hand in strong, steady fingers.  
  
“They’re just scars. I’d take a thousand more for you.”  
  
And for the first time in forever, Harry feels at peace.


	4. Bat Out of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for LDWS week 5 was:  
>  _"Malfoy was screaming and holding Harry so tightly it hurt."_  
>  Associated drabbles had to be between 250 and 300 words long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally published August 16, 2016.](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1358266.html) This drabble is 300 words and is rated PG-13.
> 
> **Week 5 Winner**

Malfoy was screaming and holding Harry so tightly it hurt.  
  
“Get it out get it out get it  **out!”**  
  
Harry didn’t move. Not that he had much choice, with his colleague wrapped around him like a stubborn strand of Devil’s Snare.  
  
“Malfoy.”  
  
“Kill it!”  
  
“Malfoy…”  
  
“Incendio it! Reducto it! Use an Unforgivable for all I care!”  
  
“Malfoy, for Merlin’s sake!” Harry snapped, running out of patience. “It’s a bat! A tiny, helpless bat, and it’s probably more scared than you are!”  
  
This, Harry thought, may not be true. He was certain nothing could be more terrified than Malfoy right now.  
  
His eyes were blown wide and he was trembling violently. In other circumstances, Harry might have enjoyed having the Head Archivist— not to mention, the star of his hot librarian fantasies— clinging to him.  
  
Unfortunately, the bat was still here.  
  
It swooped over their heads. Malfoy  _shrieked_  and hid his face in Harry’s shoulder. Harry wrapped an arm around him, if only to keep Malfoy still while he worked.  
  
He got the bat with a mild Stunning Spell. It plummeted and he cast a Leviosa before it could hit the ground. It took some work to get Malfoy to let go, but after some shushing and awkward head patting, he was able to open up a window and release the bat.  
  
“There,” Harry declared. “It’s gone. You’re ‘safe’.”  
  
Malfoy sniffed and wrung his hands. He was still trembling.  
  
Harry’s irritation faded away. “It’s okay now,” he said soothingly. “Come on…”  
  
Malfoy huffed but allowed Harry to pull him into his arms. Harry hid a smile as slim arms crept up to cling at him again.  
  
“I don’t like bats,” Malfoy informed him tersely.  
  
“I noticed. Want me to stay in case it comes back?”  
  
“That would be acceptable.”  
  
Harry grinned.


	5. Dinner and a Severe Lack of Decorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for LDWS week 6 was:  
>  _"Malfoy walked away, smirking over his shoulder at Harry."_  
>  Associated drabbles had to be exactly 275 words long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally published August 23, 2016.](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1359046.html) This drabble is 275 words and is rated NC-17.

Harry had worried about this dinner all week.  
  
But despite his misgivings, Draco had come through. He was elegant and put together— clad in a dove-grey sweater that brought out the silver in his eyes. Draco had been positively charming tonight—warm smiles and pleasant conversation— and Molly and Arthur had warmed up to him instantly.  
  
“Would you excuse me a minute, Molly? I should check on my roast.”  
  
Slim fingers brushed Harry’s nape in a subtle but unmistakable invitation. Harry stared as Draco walked away, smirking over his shoulder.  
  
Oh.  
  
Harry hesitated. He couldn’t possibly…not with Molly and Arthur here!  
  
Then again, Draco had been so well behaved. He must be itching to make mischief. Better to nip it in the bud before he created some real havoc.  
  
Harry made his excuses and hurried down the hallway.  
  
A pale hand emerged from the bathroom, grabbing his jersey and yanking him in.  
  
Harry suppressed a yelp as Draco pinned him to the door, pressing searing kisses down his throat.  
  
“Come on,” he whispered urgently. “Hurry up.”  
  
Harry groaned and unbuttoned his jeans. He bit down on soft skin and his hands roamed freely, pinching and groping until he found his target. Draco threw his head back as Harry palmed his cock, his own fingers wrapping around Harry’s length with enthusiastic ownership.  
  
It was  _embarrassingly_  fast.  
  
Harry’s blood surged as they came together. Draco’s shaky laugh brought him back and he kissed his boyfriend, urging him to right himself.  
  
“I’ll distract them with wine,” he suggested. “You get the roast.”  
  
“That might be a problem.” Draco bit his lip, his eyes sparked mischievously. “We’re having fish tonight.”


	6. Furry Reign of Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for LDWS week 7 was:  
>  _"You wait. I'll have you."_  
>  Associated drabbles had to be exactly 225 words long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally published August 30, 2016.](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1359748.html) This drabble is 225 words and is rated PG-13.
> 
> **Week 7 Winner**

“You wait,” Draco muttered, opening the door to the Boys’ Dorm, just the tiniest crack. “This time, I’ll have you.”  
  
The black cat didn’t notice him. It was busy shredding the wool comforter laid out on Draco’s bed. The little beast viciously attacked his bedding, intent on ruining it. Just yesterday, he’d found the remains of his cashmere sweater in a corner. The week before that, his favourite jacket ripped to shreds. And before that, his Phoenix Plume Quill had disappeared.  
  
Draco had noticed a suspicious trend in these disappearances. Naturally, he’d set the trap. All he had to do was wait.  
  
The Charm activated. The comforter rippled. The next second, the blanket flew up and bunched tightly. Draco smirked as a shrill yowl rang out from the confines of fabric— now in possession of one trapped feline.  
  
“Your reign of terror is over,” he drawled.  
  
Harry managed to nudge his way out enough to glare balefully.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “It’s your own fault. Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out? You only destroy things I received from old boyfriends.”  
  
His Animagus boyfriend hissed angrily.  
  
Draco smiled and scratched behind a fuzzy ear. “Git,” he scolded fondly. “Like you have anything to be jealous of.”  
  
Harry’s eyes narrowed but he purred, bunting against Draco’s hand.  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
He’d won the battle. For now


	7. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for LDWS week 8 was:  
>  _"Scared, Potter?"/"You wish."_  
>  Associated drabbles had to be exactly 100 words long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally published September 6, 2016.](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1360796.html) This drabble is 100 words and is rated PG-13.
> 
> ***Overall Contest Winner***

They stumbled as they barged in the room. Harry tripped over his feet and Draco fell on the bed, laughing like it was the funniest thing he’d ever seen.  
  
Harry stilled, catching his breath. The wedding had been chaos, but he was determined to enjoy the honeymoon.  
  
Draco had never looked more beautiful. Dress robes askew, hair tousled, that bright, beautiful smile. The ring on his finger.  
  
Harry pulled him over for a kiss, his heart thudding with anticipation. Their life together was beginning, and he couldn’t wait.  
  
“Scared, Potter?” Draco asked.  
  
“You wish,” Harry replied, and kissed him again.


End file.
